


Drarropoly 2018

by blipspan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipspan/pseuds/blipspan
Summary: A collection of all my entries for the gameofdrarry Drarropoly event. Individual ratings and summaries are available in each chapter.





	Drarropoly 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a student has an allergic reaction to a potions ingredient, Professor Potter must bring him to Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing for treatment.
> 
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Board Position:** Greenhouse  
>  **Prompt:** Pick One: 1) Drarry + Recreational Drug Use OR 2) "Trim the hedges." OR **3) Someone has allergies**

“Professor, I think it’s growing,” Belby said, alarm clear in his voice.

Harry turned halfway up the dungeon stairs to face the third year student following closely behind him. His hand, while certainly still puffed up and glaring red, was thankfully no larger than it had been a few minutes ago when he had approached Harry’s desk at the beginning of class. Harry had hastily set his students to copying down the potion recipe, and instructed they wait until his return before continuing where they left off on actually collecting the ingredients. 

“I think you’ll be fine, Mr. Belby,” he said, trying for reassuring as they approached the doors to the hospital wing.

He led the way into the ward, where Draco Malfoy was in the process of making up a few of the beds. Bright sunlight streaming through the windows glinted off his hair as he spelled some linens into place, and Harry found himself smiling at the peaceful scene it made.

“Oh,” Malfoy said, noticing them. “What trouble have you managed to get up to now, Potter?” He made his way over.

“It seems Mr. Belby had some kind of... _reaction_ to the billywig stings he was collecting for the Antidote to-”

“Uncommon Poisons, yes,” Malfoy finished, already reaching for Belby’s wrist in order to examine his hand up close.

“I guess you would know,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Malfoy tilt Belby’s hand this way and that, observing the swelling with an attractive amount of focus...

“Surely you would have some Deflating Draught on hand?”

Harry was instantly snapped from his thoughts. “No, I, er, gave the last of my stores to you, remember?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, finally releasing Belby’s hand. “Because allergies to potions ingredients are oh _so_ rare, are they?” he asked pointedly. Belby was now looking between the two of them with an expression of faint bemusement.

Malfoy was right and Harry didn’t need to tell him that, so instead he grinned broadly, feeling warm with fondness for the git. Malfoy just looked at him, unnerved. He went and retrieved the draught, then made sure Belby downed a small flask of it before ushering them out the door. Harry lingered a moment, watching Malfoy turn back to the beds.

“See you tonight?” he asked quietly after making sure Belby was out of earshot. Harry didn’t think he was imagining the reddish tint to Malfoy’s face as he jerked his head in a nod, still facing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the poem “Mornings with You” by Cress Rosario, which I imagine describes their relationship not too long after this snapshot. I might write more in this ‘verse, after coming up with a bunch of back story only to include none of it in the story. The word limit was a fun challenge, though. Most of all I can’t believe I actually wrote something? It’s about time.
> 
> Oh, and Belby is definitely related in some fashion to Belby, inventor of the wolfsbane potion, who I really hope didn’t have to deal with these kinds of potion ingredient allergies...


End file.
